Meatbuns
by jdietz43
Summary: Taokaka's hungry, and decides to make some meatbuns for herself for once. However, there's a distinct lack of usable meat in the village... Note: This story was made at the behest of a friend to be "max squick". It's loosely based on the infamous "Cupcakes", as such it is very violent with some sexual undertones (because Tao). It's about as bad as FF will get. Read at discretion.


Meatbuns

"It's so odd of Tao to call me over," said Litchi to herself as she descended to ground-level, "I can't even remember the last time she did this."

"Maybe she's trying to show commitment to her learning? I haven't anything planned..." she sighed, matronly consternation flashing across her face. It was nearly impossible to predict Tao… but after a moment of thinking, followed by another one, she concluded "Definitely not." The conclusion of this thought had brought her down to the Kaka clan's level of Kagutsuchi, the elevator doors opening on a familiar yet foreign panorama. A rush of moist air hit her, rushing to fill the void the elevator presented and forcing an intake of breath. "I've never gotten used to the smell around here." she said to herself, slowly walking forward down the narrow path to the village proper.

"BOOBY LADY!" an incredibly loud voice called out in the distance, echoing over the rolling iron hillside, sounding only feet away. A happy, yet exasperated, sigh left Litchi's lips: Tao must have been here waiting for her. Of course Tao was waiting for her. A figure flashed in and out of her peripheral vision, bouncing through pockmarks of tall grass and light until the next thing she saw was Tao mid-pounce. Litchi prepared herself for impact, and soon found herself on the ground with a very happy Tao fondling her breasts.

"Booby lady! You're early, but Tao is happy to see you-r boobies!" Tao screamed at village fool volume, despite being right on top of Litchi.

"I'm very happy to see you too Tao." she said, pushing Tao off to the side and standing. "Now why have you called me down here?"

"To make meatbuns!" she replied matter-of-factly, already turning down the sloped road to the village with a grin.

"Meatbuns?" replied Litchi, questioning and confused, falling in tow behind the Kaka.

"Yes, meatbuns! Are Booby Lady's boobies blocking the sound waves to her ears?" Tao said with a slightly mocking, yet friendly, tone.

"That was a very thought out insult Tao, I'm impressed."

"I just heard someone say it in O-ree-ent Town, nya." Tao confided, slumping slightly as they rounded the final curve into the Kaka Village proper.

"The fact you remembered it still impresses me." Litchi gave a small smile, happy that Tao had done or remembered anything at all, even if it was at her expense.

"An-nyaa~way, let's go to the cooking house the old lady let me have." Tao said, jumping eastward with a frenzy of childish delight. Litchi followed, many feet behind. When Litchi saw Tao stop suddenly and turn the opposite direction she was slightly confused. "What is it…?"

"Wrong way." escaped Tao's lips meekly. To which, Litchi began to follow again.

After a short stint of near sprinting to keep up with Tao, Litchi had found herself at the small cottage Tao had mentioned. It was a bit run down, even for Kaka standards. The initial room was purely empty, the only thing adding any type of light or color was the crudely crafted window torn into the right wall. "Tao are you sure this is-"

"Downstairs, nya!" Tao exclaimed, interrupting Litchi's upcoming question and dashing past her to the stairs along the left wall. "OOOhhh! I almost forgot!" Tao shouted, stopping dead in her tracks at the crest of the stairs. Litchi, nearly bumping into her, halted in her tracks.

"I made a meat bun for you before we started Booby Lady!" said the stairs blocking Kaka, producing a meatbun from seemingly nowhere and handing it to the busty woman. The meatbun was put together crudely; parts of whatever meat occupied the shell were slopped on the outermost portion in rivulets, only slightly hiding the discolored spots on the bun itself. The topmost press of the bun was barely holding together, Litchi wouldn't be surprised if it fell open into an even bigger mess as soon as she tried to take a bite. "Oh-h... that's... lovely Tao. Thank you." Litchi managed, delicately plucking the moist 'delicacy' up into her hands. Despite the revolting look of the meatbun, Litchi closed her eyes and forced a bite for the Kaka's sake. "Urghhh" Litchi suppressed a groan. Impossibly the meatbun tasted even worse than it looked, but Litchi would never let Tao know that if she could help it: it'd break her Kaka heart. "It's….. Delicious…" Litchi coughed, trying to get clean air around the rancid meat. Litchi was beginning to see why Tao wanted her to come and help make meatbuns: this was atrocious.

"This is very good Tao…" Litchi breathed another white lie while moving the half eaten reject bun as far away from her face as possible. "But I can see you could still use some pract—ice…", Litchi suddenly felt heavy. The words on her lips died out as she lost the willpower and energy required to speak. "_That meatbun must have been even more rotten than I thought…" _Litchi thought to herself, her sight and balance waning as her legs became unsteady. Her eyesight faded to a dull black haze while her sense of balance abandoned her. The last thing she heard was a rush of cool air followed by a sickening crack as her head hit the splintered floor.

***********************

Litchi awoke in a daze, head aching, opening her eyes to a foreign black room. "Tao?" she said, sleepily, attempting to get up and failing. "_Huh..?"_ She tried to lift an arm, testing herself against what was presumably weakness from fainting, finding instead a physical force pushing back on her. _"What… this is?..." _Her mind reeled, still foggy from an extended period of unconsciousness. Her head flopped weakly to one side as she tried to get a sense for where she was, but the room was too dark and her eyes too unfocused to distinguish anything but faint shadows in an abyss. She couldn't make out any objects nearby or even what she was lying on, let alone a helpful Tao. Confusion steeped in, and as the stupor lifted, it quickly gave way to panic. _"Where am I? What happened!?" _Reflexively her arm and leg gave a small jerk, once more attempting to get up, but the unseen force held fast. She was strapped down._"!"_ Litchi quickly tried her other arm, then her legs, but each one was secured with what felt like thick leather straps. She was stuck spread eagle, legs apart and arms out. This was no medical treatment she'd ever heard of. _"Oh God what's going on!? Did Tao leave me with some kind of sick freak!?" _She was starting to have trouble breathing, her thoughts became frantic, running up against each other in a muddle of growing fear. She squirmed in discomfort, instinctively tugging each limb inwards simultaneously in a futile effort to free herself. Her heart started to match her breathing, beating faster as reality began to sink in. She just couldn't settle herself. This wasn't normal, _couldn't_ be normal.

"_IjusthavetoNOohmygodwhyisTHE SESTRAPSJUSTDON'TLETGOOOO"_ Litchi lost it, her doctorly composure slipping away completely in a fit of hysteria. She thrashed, now in a full out panic, a cornered animal. She pulled and kicked in every direction as she bucked to escape whatever predicament she had landed herself in. "Ahhhgnn!" she heaved with exertion and growing fear, breath coming faster and more ragged as adrenaline spurred on even more drastic bids for escape. Self preservation overcame her instinctive need for safety, causing each limb to flail and strain at full force with increasingly reckless abandon. Her wrists and ankles pounded against the individual straps that held her as her body smashed back onto the metal surface with each spasm, causing the table she rested upon to shudder ominously. A high pitched scream escaped her lips as she churned in frustration and true fear: **"HHEEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** but the restraints did not give. "HAaa, HAAaa~!" she panted in rhythm with her racing heart as she continued to beat at the bindings, the dull snapping thuds of her futility the only other sound in the room. _"OH GOD… OH GOD!"_ Another scream emptied into the darkness, more desperate than the last. She couldn't keep this up. She put her all into another set of shouts, **"HEEEEEELLLP!**... ahh… ahh… **HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLP!"** but only the walls replied. She sighed a few deep intakes of breath, trying to steady herself again, now pushing with concentrated effort instead of instinctive thrashing. Her wrists and ankles throbbed, bruising and chafed from the futile effort, the pain sinking in now that the adrenaline had began to fade. "Oohhh" she winced, still straining. This time pulling her wrist inward and up, trying to slip it out through the loop of the thick leather strap that bound it. It dug deep into her flesh with a creak as she pulled with increasing intensity, straining the joint, but to no avail. "OH GOD… OH GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!" she briefly tried the same with an ankle, hoping even less for success and finding just as much. "PLEASE! ANYONE! TAO!? TAO HELP ME!" she shouted in a low frantic tone, remembering once more who she was with when she passed out. Surely Tao could help her if anyone could; dear god what was this place… Litchi reached the end of her reserves, her muscles giving out against the cruel bindings that spurned her. She resigned herself to screaming, digging deep with each breath for hope of rescue: "**TAAAAAAAAAOOOO!** Ahhh… uuuhhh!" she groaned in absolute terror, breaking down. Whatever this was: it was too much, she needed to see a friendly face: she needed out. **"TAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SOMEOOOOOOONNEEEEEEEEEE! AHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!"** No one heard her, no one but the mocking shadows of the empty room, dancing in the darkness of her peripheral vision. She must have screamed for hours, but try as she might only her own voice pierced the silence around her. After a while she gave up on screaming, giving way first to a long frightened silence, then to soft sobbing tears, doing her best to ignore the throbbing ache in her extremities. Her body just couldn't take it, eventually she passed out again from exertion, body drained from panic and shock. Her eyes closed on tear stained cheeks and her head slumped back down to one side as consciousness left her once more.

Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack, CLICK. Litchi was slowly pulled from her deep sleep by a set of metallic footsteps echoing on the smooth concrete floor, finished off with a sudden bright light piercing through her eyelids, forcing her awake. _"Urrgh?" _Litchi squinted against the sudden harsh light flooding her entire field of vision in a haze. A pointy eared shadow peered in from above her, blocking the light overhead; suddenly a large cloth paw lightly batted at Litchi's face with a pap, slightly covering her nose and mouth and causing her to sputter. "PFFHOWFFPH" The paw retracted as Litchi started up, fully awake. "Ooohooh! The Booby Lady is awake!" a hooded face retracted from above her, just a glint of eyes and a sharp toothed smile visible through shadow; a gleaming Tao greeted her.

"TAO! Oh thank goodness!" Litchi felt a wave of relief hit her. "I had thought something terrible had happened, I was so terrified! Waking up on this table with no one around... I-I thought: I don't know what I thought, but am I sure ever glad to see you. You had me so worried..." She sighed, nearly breaking into nervous sobs as the tension she had amassed during her shock induced sleep all tried to release itself at once. _"Oh Tao... the weird things you do... but thank God it's you and not someone... or some__**thing**__ else."_

"Yeah, Tao's meatbun was worse than Tao thought! Tao started to worry after you were asleep for so long... But when Tao came back to check on you you were awake!" Tao flipped her arms up in the air in childish celebration with glee.

"Yes... I'm ok now Tao." Litchi sighed, as much to herself as to Tao. Litchi didn't even care to try and make sense of what Tao logic had convinced the Kaka to tie her on a table, or even leave her alone in the dark. She was far too exasperated to try and deal with such nonsense now. _"Sometimes Tao is just... Tao."_

The happy Kaka stood back up fully. "Now we can make meatbuns!" she said cheerfully as she turned and stepped away from the table, already shifting her attention elsewhere than Litchi's predicament.

_"Oh right, that silly meatbun thing Tao had me down here for in the first place."_ Litchi had completely forgotten about it in her previous panic. "_I suppose I can stomach though it quickly for Tao's sake before I go... but after that I'm getting the heck out of here._" Litchi wanted nothing more than to be gone from this hideous place, maybe curl up back at home with a bottle of sake and shake off what she'd just been through, but it was hard to disappoint Tao. She wouldn't even understand why Litchi was so shaken up, it would just hurt her feelings.

Litchi sighed. "Oh alright, I guess I can help you make a few meatbuns. But let's be quick ok Tao?"

Tao fiddled across the room from Litchi, turning her head back to respond: "Ok! Tao will be quick!" She swept the table she was standing in front of clear of assorted junk. "Tao just can't wait for those meatbuns..." she drooled absentmindedly, still clearly not paying any particular attention to Litchi while she upended a case of utensils onto the table in a heap.

* Ahem * Litchi cleared her throat. "Uh... Taooo," Litchi scolded, "I can't help you make meatbuns if you leave me strapped to a table like this." This would be obvious to anyone who wasn't Tao of course, but this er... 'peculiar' Kaka sometimes needed some extra reminding for things.

"_Uggh, Tao... You never change._"

"Hrmm?" Tao's ears perked back as she registered Litchi's chiding, mulling it over briefly with a padded paw to her lips. She turned back to Litchi, resuming her usual absentminded grin, responding: "Of course Tao can make meatbuns with you on the table silly! You had Tao confused there for a minute..."

This wasn't going anywhere fast. "Taooo! I can't even move my arms on this thing... How do you expect me to help you make any meatbuns if I can't even get up to show you how!" Litchi sometimes couldn't even believe what slipped through the cracks of the Kaka mind. "Besides, I've been on this table for quite awhile... It's getting really uncomfortable." Even with Tao right there it was starting to get unsettling being this immobile. Litchi shifted a bit nervously, trying to find a slightly more comfortable way to lay, but the bindings didn't lend themselves much to shifting.

"But Tao doesn't need Booby Lady to show Tao _how_ to make meatbuns, Tao already knows how to do that! Tao just needs Booby Lady to _make_ meatbuns." Tao stated matter-of-factly, pulling over what looked like a stolen restaurant dessert cart as well as some pots to the table.

"What? Tao! You still need me free if you want me to just make you the meatbuns myself too!" Litchi was losing patience with her young tutee. This was just impossible.

"No silly!" Tao turned once more to Litchi, taking a step away from the table to hover over her, her face still in perpetual shadow. "Tao will be making the meatbuns herself. Tao just needs Booby Lady to make the meatbuns with!"

For the first time since Litchi had known Tao, her grin no longer looked childish or absentminded.

"W-What!?" Litchi stammered, not quite sure of what she had heard. This must be a Tao mistake. Tao mistakes her wording all the time after all... right? "Y-You mean you just want me to... _watch_ you make meatbuns by yourself?" Litchi questioned learily, not sure even a Kaka could be strange enough to want someone to just observe their cooking technique, but it was the only sane solution her mind could come up with, unless-

"Noooo Booby Lady! Tao didn't call you here just to watch! Maybe Tao should have been the one teaching _you_ all this time nya~!" Tao reached over to the table, rummaging through the assortment of utensils before holding up what looked like a rusty scalpel and examining it before putting it in it's proper place on the table among the rest of the sharp instruments. "You can't make meatbuns without the meat! And Tao couldn't think of a better person than Booby Lady to make meatbuns with!"

Litchi's jaw lay slack, she couldn't even begin to process what was happening. All the tension and fear from waking up previously in the dark came rushing back to her in an instant as Tao encroached closer to where she lay helpless.

"TAO NO!" she shrieked, still refusing to accept the situation.

Tao continued on, "Tao is always so hungrrrryyyy" she frowned, "Tao always needs something to eat, but there's no food in Kaka village!" She took another step forward. "And Tao can't buy food because Tao doesn't have any money...!" she began to pout. "So Tao got to thinking: if Tao can't buy her own food, and can't always visit Booby Lady for meatbuns, maybe Tao could make her own! So Tao watched Booby Lady make meatbuns and tried to remember how to do it for Tao. It took awhile nyah~ but Tao thinks she has it figured out." Tao now stood to the immediate left of Litchi, her shadow towering over the helpless woman. "But Tao forgot Tao still needed something to make the meatbuns with." She dropped down to the floor and began to stalk, sinking out of Litchi's line of sight. "At first Tao was able to make do with the Kaka village wildlife, but after awhile Tao couldn't find enough stray chickens to make meatbuns with anymore... But then Tao got an idea!: Tao knew who has the best meatbuns in all of Oree-ent Town..." Tao creeped her head up, eyes level with the side of the table, tail twitching.

"**THE BOOBY LAAAADYYY!**" she shrieked, suddenly lunging clear from the floor grasping at Litchi's meaty thigh and breasts. "AAAAAHHHH!" Litchi screamed in surprise and fear, Tao groping at her flesh.

"TAO NO! BAD TAO! BAD BAD TAO!" Litchi screamed in mental desperation, but Tao wasn't even listening.

She sunk down once again, inspecting Litchi's exposed left thigh which was protruding from beyond her dress. "No one has meatbuns like the Booby Lady..." Tao said dreamily, wiping away a rivulet of saliva with a sucking sound. "Tao just wants to eat you _now_ Tao is so hungry." Tao moved her face in close, a pink tongue protruding from beyond the shadow of her hood. She gave Litchi's smooth thigh one long lick from bottom to top, taking a large intake of breath through her nose as she took in the flavor and scent. Litchi let out an "eeep!" at the sudden contact of rough cat-tongue with her soft skin. She cowered in her bindings, turning her head away from the Kaka after catching a glimpse of her pointed teeth from under the hood as she reached the top of Litchi's thigh. This wasn't happening.

Tao stood back up with a shudder, drool pouring from her mouth anew. "Booby lady's meatbuns are going to taste soooooo goooood..." Tao drooled to herself. She hurried back to the table, grabbing a plethora of wicked looking metal blades, knives, and tools of all kinds and loading them onto the dessert cart. She pushed the cart back over to her victim with a smile, leaden with choice mutilating equipment. "Tao tried making meatbuns out of Fiestykaka when she ran out of chicken, but she was so little Tao could barely even make a single bun! But you're so much bigger it's almost exciting to think how much delicious meat you'll make; this might be really fun Booby Lady! Don't you think? Plus no one down here will even know you're gone!"

Litchi had no response: her mind had completely shut down, body motionless, eyes wide and glazed with shock and dread she stared stark at the ceiling.

Tao didn't care, she was already working herself up into a frenzy of delight at the thought of eating fresh baked flesh after so long. She scooped up a medium sized butcher's cleaver in one paw and turned to Litchi's leg anew. "Time to get started nyao- whoops!" The handle slipped from the Kaka's padded grip and she bobbled to regain control of it. It raked blade first across Litchi's exposed thigh, snapping her back to attention with a jolt at the contact of the cold metal before clattering to the floor. "Sorry nya." Tao breathed, awkwardly picking the cleaver back up from the floor. Litchi let out a small terrified whimper. This just had to stop... she... she couldn't take it.

"Tao thinks Tao will start with your luscious legs." she proclaimed with a smirk, "But first Tao needs to get rid of your foot, it's useless and tastes yucky. No good meat in it at all!" She screwed her face up in concentration, cleaver at the ready above Litchi's right ankle, finding the best line to cut.

Litchi sobbed.

Tao swung the heavy blade down hard at the joint. Instantly, Litchi screamed and thrashed vainly on the table. The cut had only made it halfway through the ankle tissue and struck bone, a sharp pain raced through Litchi's body. The blade lifted for another swing to reveal a grotesque gash of red flesh, severed tendon, and white bone; the gash already beginning to fill with a deep pool of crimson blood. Tao swung again and again furiously. Litchi shrieked with pain, the gash burning deeply as Tao made slow headway through the joint swing by swing. A shot of fresh pain engulfing her leg as each swing knocked against bone. "Not good enough?" Tao remarked to herself, and began swinging with both hands in vicious overhead sweeps, droplets of blood flicking at her face as she finally cleared the ankle. She had severed it all but a small strip of flesh at the bottom she was too worked up to pay any mind to. Tao pulled the loosened foot clear of the remaining ankle in one go, ripping a trail of flesh all the way up the back of Litchi's calf, exposing the raw flesh to the table beneath. Litchi screamed in agony. _"This is really happening."_ The stinging had yet to cease, and a deep burning accompanied it as the bone and other innards were exposed to the surrounding air, blood slowly trickled from her severed ankle to the floor. "You know." Tao began, suddenly changing tone as she tossed the foot aside, "Feisty put up a lot more of a fight. Tao appreciates that you're trying to make this easy for her, but it's not as much fun."

"Please... stop..." Litchi said, her voice hoarse and cracking.

"But Booobyyy Laddyyyy, we're only just getting to the fun part!" Tao said as she replaced the dripping cleaver on the cart-top. "We're just getting to the good meats!" She held up a very bent and jagged hacksaw, red with rust and the dried blood of Fiestykaka.

Litchi let out an anguished cry, this was only going to get worse. "That's not even sterile..." she murmured incoherently, choking back sobs. Sometimes there were distinct disadvantages to being well trained in the medical profession.

Tao wasted no time hiking Litchi's dress, exposing the top of the thigh to the hungry saw-blade. She trained the saw an inch below Litchi's hip, straight across the thigh in order to glean the most meat from the helpless woman, and began cutting. At first it did nothing but buck in place scraping the skin in white swathes as Tao struggled to find a good hold on the saw handle, but soon the wicked teeth found their berth. The first layers of skin peeled back in ragged clumps, the hacksaw slicing in jerks. "There we go, nya." Tao said, now satisfied. Litchi screamed, drawing from reserves of energy she didn't know she had as the teeth bit into muscle. The agony of a thousand tiny tears relentlessly adding on each other ripped through her body in an unrelenting wave, each stroke of the blade Tao made adding to a symphony of torment. "Hmm?" Tao paused a moment, letting the blood ooze out the open gash as she hit had hit bone. The jagged blade caught briefly on the new, hard material as she fumbled it around inside the gash in Litchi's leg, trying to get a good position. It was going to take some extra effort to get past that pesky femur. Tao gave a determined growl and set to work in earnest, putting her full weight on the rusty hacksaw to give it that extra oomph it needed to make the first few cuts into bone. Slowly it took hold, sending a low vibration through both victim and Kaka. With each rasp of the saw Litchi felt pain anew through her entire being, her femur relaying the tremors throughout the rest of her tortured frame. She gritted her teeth, but she was helpless to lessen her torment and was forced to bear the full brunt of the salvo her own nerves sent out in desperation. With a few more powerful strokes of the saw, Tao was straight through the bone and back to flesh once more, making short work of the remaining flesh as Litchi screamed from the depths of her soul.

With a final plop, Litchi's entire right leg rolled free of her hip and onto the table, knee down. Tao undid the straps to pluck up her prize, swinging the freshly freed leg up in the air with gleeful abandon and tossing it into a bin labeled "GOOD MEATS" beside her, ignoring the blood draining from it onto her coat arms. Litchi writhed in searing pain as fresh blood flowed from the ragged flesh stump where her leg used to be, the poplietal vein flowing its last as it tried desperately to clot. There is almost five Liters of blood in the average human body: how much blood could she stand to lose...? _"How much have I lost already?"_ Enough to form a pool that spread all the way over the edge of the table she rest on... but it was hard to make an accurate guess from this angle. _"A Liter, two Liters? How much more time do I have left before...?"_ She silently hoped it wasn't much.

Doctors are truly a cursed people...

"Hmm-ha-hmmm!" Tao hummed contentedly, pleased things were going well so far as she looked over her craftsmanship. "Wow that just came right off didn't it!" she mused, batting at the raw surface of Litchi's right leg stump, causing Litchi to howl anew, fresh tears streaking her face as it squinched up in pain. "That was a good start don't you think? Let's try an arm next nyow!" Tao delighted herself at the prospect of trying out a new limb.

"NOOOoo-hooo" Litchi protested through wracking sobs, throwing her head from one side to the other. She'd had more than enough amputation for two lifetimes. "P-Please, at least give me anesthesia, anything!"

"Anna-whah?" Tao asked, dumbfounded.

"Sleep! Put me to sleep!" Litchi cried.

"We can't play if you sleep!" Tao chided, as if it was obvious. Tao pulled her cart of goodies up and around past Litchi's head to the other side of her body, coming to a stop next to her left arm. "Besides, this should be lots of fun! Arms are way smaller than legs, so this'll be easy!" Tao grinned, snatching a long carving knife from the cart. "Now let's just get rid of that hand."

"Please no... you-YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Litchi shrieked and sobbed, desperation fueling her once more as she tried to talk some kind of sense of humanity into her old friend before she had to suffer any more. "...But Tao is already doing it..." retorted the Kaka, mildly confused as to why the Booby Lady didn't think she could do what she was already doing just fine.

Litchi's hand writhed furiously as she tried one last time to pull it away through the leather strap before Tao could claim it for her own. Unlike her foot which could only wiggle helplessly, Litchi's hands were at the very least manipulable; her instincts wouldn't let it go without a fight, as pointless as it was even if she were to somehow free it. Tao readied the knife in the air above Litchi's hand as Litchi pulled it back towards her body, harder and harder, the leather cutting deep into the back of her hand. Something just had to give, and it did. With a crack and a scream Litchi's wrist dislocated itself painfully and loudly inside the restraints. At the same time Tao brought down her carving knife hard with a sickly thump, missing the now disjointed wrist in favor of the base of Litchi's fingers. A clean line of bright red separated Litchi's index, middle, and half of her ring finger from the rest of her hand, literally. "You made me miss!" Tao hissed angrily, roughly brushing the severed fingers off the table, tearing at the barely on ring finger in the process. Tao swiped again and again at the half hidden hand with the knife, unable to get a good angle on the wrist itself, dicing the remains of Litchi's hand like a bloody tomato. Tao grabbed the arm of a shrieking Litchi and yanked hard to force the flopping wrist back into view. She took a good hack at the wrist, but the knife didn't go cleanly through the bony joint. Using the cut as a guide, the Kaka leveraged her weight on the knife, slowly forcing the blade to separate the joint fully until it reached the tabletop with a dull clack. Litchi's arm spasmed as the tendons that normally attached to her wrist and fingers painfully contracted back up her arm under the skin. Thankfully she could no longer feel her unsightly hand's remains as Tao swept it from the table, but the raw and bloodied end of her wrist burned hot in the open air, exposed.

Tao seemed pleased with herself, tabling the dripping carving knife in favor of the hacksaw. She poised herself to harvest the rest of Litchi's arm while Litchi steeped in agony. _"Why... why can't I just die... why aren't I dead yet already...?" _She had already lost more than enough blood, and she desperately wanted each moment to be her last. By all accounts she should have passed out by now. That's when she felt it: the energy surge coming from Lao Jiu, faint though it was. It trickled in through Litchi's skull like a lifeline, not unlike the flow of blood Litchi was now losing. "Oh no... The Seith-AAHHHHHGH!" Litchi was cut off by Tao vigorously starting to saw off the remainder of her left arm at the shoulder.

"See-thaaurgh?" Tao mused. "Is Booby Lady making up words again?"

Litchi understood now. The Seithr concentration down here in the Kaka village was much higher than elsewhere in Kagutsuchi, the village being so close to the base of the mountain. With Lao Jiu filtering Seithr for Litchi as a source of power, she would stay alive much much longer than the average human being while undergoing this cruel punishment. As long as there was still Seithr in the air to supplement her life-force she would be forced to endure. And there is always Seithr in the air of the Kaka village.

The air filled with a rasping noise and a smell not unlike the dentist's office as Tao made quick work of the flesh surrounding Litchi's humerus and reached bone, smattering the nearby air with bone particulate. Litchi could feel her own blood splatter warmly on her face as Tao sawed, her arm far closer to her than her leg or hand was previously. It was an absolutely disgusting feeling. Litchi did her best to turn her head away from the carnage and forget, but she couldn't ignore the wracking waves of pain or the wet sprinkling of blood misting her hair as Tao wrenched the entirety of Litchi's left arm free. It popped out of its socket with a sickening rending noise, pulling on Litchi's shoulder muscles as it came loose.

"There we go nyow!" Tao gleamed, admiring her prize as she scooped up Litchi's arm and held it up to the light for a look. "Oooh, it's all sproingy! Nya-haa!" Tao said, playing with the detached arm like a crab shell cracker, bending it at the elbow a few times playfully before depositing it in the "good meats" bucket. "Tao thinks Tao is getting the hang of this." she remarked as she sauntered back over to examine Litchi's left thigh. "Last time the saw did the job, but it was so hard to hooold..." Tao looked flummoxed for a moment, before getting an idea. Tao's smile widened at the thought of her personal genius as she bent down to the floor in a stretch. As she arced her back with her arms sprawled in front of her, the three slits in the paws of her jacket suddenly produced saw shaped claws, extending with a sharp "shhick" noise. Tao stretched, extending and retracting her claws as she loosened up before righting herself to reveal to Litchi that each hand held a set of three cruel saw shaped steel claws. She intended to take Litchi's leg personally this time. "Tao figures if one saw worked last time, then three saws should work three times as well ohhooooo!"

"Tao no! It doesn't work like tha-AAAAAGHHH!" Litchi was interrupted once again by Tao brutally slashing away the left side of Litchi's dress, leaving it in tatters and giving the voracious Tao a clear view of Litchi's meaty thigh. Three deep red gashes in Litchi's skin marked the place where the dress used to be. Tao didn't wait for Litchi's explanation, instead attacking the sumptuous leg at the joint of the waist, claws flying. Tao didn't bother to aim her blows, merely ripping at whatever flesh happened to still cling to the area with all three claws, raking away whatever she could eagerly. It was nothing like the horrors Litchi had experienced before: This time instead of one slow and excruciating amputation, she endured the feeling of multiple random blows viciously taking very small pieces of herself away at a time, like a dozen small piranhas slowly gnawing away at her muscles. It was terrible, and there was nothing she could do but pray it ended soon, her leg unconsciously twitching and jerking in the restraints in response to the inescapable afflictions. Tao soon had managed to carve herself out a thick trench of flesh and began attempting to break through the few inches of pearly white femur she had found. She took a deliberate paw and started rasping on the bone with all three claws. Unfortunately for both Litchi and Tao, Tao lacked a basic understanding of physics: with the pressure she exerted being spread to three saws instead of one it would take her three times as long to make it through the solid leg bone. And judging by Litchi's screaming, she was in no state to explain this. Tao worked her claws back and fourth furiously, often accidentally raking over Litchi's entire leg as she struggled to find grooves for her claws to catch on. She was starting to make the top of Litchi's leg to look like ground beef from the amount of raw flesh that still hung in chunklets when she finally found purchase on the bone. Headway was slow and agonizing, Tao's claws often getting ahead of each other and jamming from being driven in at an improper angle, but eventually the bone was severed, the two middle sections falling free and sticking to the flesh inside Litchi's open thigh. Her remaining tendons pulled her lower leg up into her thigh once the claws had passed, driving the rough ends of bone from her upper and lower femur against each other as best it could to close over top Tao's paw. The retraction caused Litchi horrendous pain as her body screamed at her that her leg height was wrong, each nerve ending near the bone firing with every movement and grind the two pieces of femur made as Tao worked. Litchi shrieked and shrieked uncontrollably all the way up until Tao finished sawing her way through the remaining flesh and her leg was freed. In comparison to the agony she was just in, losing her leg was almost welcomed, her screams dying down back into sobs as Tao undid the restraints on the loose leg.

"That was a little harder than Tao expected, but we pulled through, right Booby Lady?" She said as she picked up Litchi's leg for examination. She put it briefly back on her tool cart to saw the useless foot off the succulent leg. "Tao isn't really sure why she bothered to remove this first the first time." She mused with a mewl under her breath. "There!" She tossed the foot aside before depositing the leg in the quickly filling meat bucket with the rest of Litchi's limbs. "See? Who said Tao was bad at learning Booby Lady?"

Litchi didn't respond. Her body, or what remained of it, was being overcome with waves of nausea and pain. Litchi could feel herself going into shock; even the Seithr could only hold back her fate for so long. Her vision swam and washed black for a moment before Litchi finally let out a low groan. That seemed to be good enough for Tao.

"Right! Anyways, Tao knows what to do for arms now, so Tao will get you all set up." Tao did a little hop, flicking her arms in the air joyfully, her padded paw sleeves flicking their absorbed blood across the room as she did. "Tao will be right back." She pronounced, leaving Litchi's vision before the sounds her clacking up the stairs around the corner could be heard.

Litchi was sure she was now experiencing the deepest of hells, the room going stark silent with the exception of her own gasping intakes of breath. Now that her brain had finally been given a long enough reprieve to process things again it wasted no time informing the rest of Litchi that things were seriously wrong, a cresting jolt of pain and a full body burning sensation began to assault her as her body continued to do it's best to slow her descent into death. Litchi could feel her right leg stump was grotesquely swollen and aching as if her right leg simply needed a good stretch. She tried to move it slightly and nearly passed out from the neurological recoil. Her other leg and arm remains however did not seem changed from their fresh cut state, her body no longer having the luxury of things like inflammation by the time Tao had gotten to them. She could feel each of her missing limbs still there tingling painfully as if a thousand needles lay in each like a pincushion. She could swear if she could just lift her head and take a look she would see them all, still hurting, still pulsating with life and pain; but the limbs were not there, even if she still possessed the strength to lift her head and check. In a haze her brain reflexively sent out the neural command to make her left hand attempt to staunch the pain coming from her left leg, only to experience more pain as she realized that that too was a farce. _"Ghost limbs..."_ Litchi thought weakly. _"Instead of dealing with the shock of losing a limb... the brain often simply pretends it still exists... sometimes for weeks after amputation..."_ Litchi cursed first her own knowledge, then her brain for refusing to let the agony of limbs already gone pass, and finally her own life for continuing on long after she had bid it to end. She didn't want to be conscious: what she would have given to be any other normal human being right now and already have passed to the next life would have shocked even the blackest of hearts.

But Lao Jiu did not hear her silent pleas, and continued to feed her Seithr energy from beyond the boundary even as she languished. A fresh burst came in, making Litchi gasp and buck involuntarily. As the muscle contraction relented her head lolled to the right, her vision clearing slightly from its previous swimming state. It was at that point she saw it: the button. Just barely peeking from the edge of her field of vision a cherry red button protruded from the side of the table near where her arm lay. _"...?"_ There was no way. _"Not even Tao could just-"_ Litchi thought. But, then again, would Tao? _"And even if I could reach it..." _Litchi examined the distance between her hand and the button. It was inset to the side of the table about eight inches above her wrist lengthwise; Litchi would have to be a true gymnast to even consider reaching it. But she had years of training in martial arts, so maybe... _"But even if I press it __**and**__ it releases me, I would never make it..."_ Litchi glanced with despondency at the empty bloodstained stretch of table to her left where her arm once was, then down and the expanse where her legs used to be. There was no way she would make it very far; she only had one method of movement available to her: dragging herself ahead on the ground with one arm like a dying slug, leaving a trail of blood as she went. Even if she tried, how far could she possibly make it before succumbing? Half a mile? A block? A few meters? She doubted she could even claw her way up the stairs on her own. Litchi let out a tear at this thought. Even in her theoretical bids at freedom she was doomed. The tear welled into more tears until Litchi found herself calling up tears she didn't know she still had until they dried up once more._"There are really only two options anyways,"_ Litchi resolved, composing herself slightly, _"don't try and die... or try and die anyways."_ It was still her best shot. If there was hope: even just a sliver, she had to make the endeavor.

If she was going to do this, it would require all her concentration and skills. She would essentially have to bend her hand entirely backwards and around the edge of the table to have a hope of reaching that magic button. With her other three limbs gone and free of their bindings she was free to inch her torso a little closer to her goal. She dug the base of her palm into the strap around her left wrist and pulled herself closer, her body protesting at being moved from its resting place, until the closest strap was cutting deep into her armpit as far as her arm would go. Every inch she had to maneuver counted. She stretched her wrist and prepared for the attempt, bending it back and then relaxing a few times to warm it up. Bending her wrist sharply down she twisted her arm back towards the outside of the table, pointing her fingers sharply at her goal. Her tendons snapped taught as her fingers strived and wriggled, inching closer to the button. She walked her hand down ever tighter and farther against the flat surface of the table-side until her arm ached with pain at being abused so sharply by its own master. She could see it, that red button gleaming in the harsh light now only two inches away from her manicured nails. How she wanted it...

***Thunk***

A door closed in the room above Litchi. Tao was back.

_Tao was back!_

Litchi's mind _screamed_ out at her. She pressed her wrist down even harder than she thought possible. She could now hear the district clomping of feet on the stairs, coming down to get her. It was now or never. Her fingers clawed at the table to gain ground, anything for traction that could aid her in her bid to escape. Her nails left soft grooves in the table's sheen as she scratched away, a mere inch from freedom.

Tao reached the bottom of the stairs. _"NOOOOOOO...!"_

Her hand ached, her fingertips burned from friction. She wouldn't let it end like this...

Tao walked up to her, what looked like a coffee tin in her hands. It was smoking. She set it down on the tool cart before turning her attention back to Litchi's truncated form.

Litchi could not reach, she was so close. So very close, but no matter how she tried no matter how she stretched and groaned and SCREAMED she would never reach that button.

Tao procured a set of tongs from the cart and dipped them in the smoking coffee tin, digging through the hot coals inside. She procured a large, five inch long nail, red hot from within the tin. It steamed as she placed it on the table next to Litchi's arm before turning and grabbing a large hammer from the cart as well. With her free hand she grabbed Litchi's still plying hand and forced it square with the table, palm down.

Litchi was done for. She wasn't able to do it, she didn't make it, couldn't.

"Last time your hand was all sorts of squirmy! But this time Tao will make sure she won't miss..." Tao announced to herself. She lined up the smoldering nail with the tongs to the back of Litchi's hand with one hand, while raising the hammer above in the other. As she touched the nail to flesh Litchi's eyes bolted, her lungs taking in a sharp involuntary breath. Just in time. She would need that extra air to scream. Tao brought the hammer down hard over the nail, piercing through the back of Litchi's palm like butter. A sickly sizzle set in as she took the second swing, driving the nail through an inch at a time down into the table with the resonating thud of metal striking metal.

Litchi gasped and shifted at this new form of pain, procuring from her intermittent gasps as she drew breath: "AAAAAH AAAH AAAH!" unable to escape the burning sensation of the nail. The nail wedged itself in the very center of Litchi's hand, forcing the hand bones that extend to the middle and ring finger apart. The wound cauterized with a sickly hiss and crackle as Tao drove home the nail. The head of the nail coming flush with Litchi's flesh as Tao gave the hammer one last swing for good measure, smashing into Litchi's hand as the nail bottomed out.

***CRACK***

Every single bone in her palm broke at once. Litchi's gasping became a continuous shriek as Tao placed the hammer and tongs back on the cart. As Litchi ran out of breath she broke into gasping sobs. Tears of total defeat began running down her cheeks as she looked first to her now entirely immobile hand and then to the button she had so desperately sought. She cried, eyes latched to the object of her previous desire, her mind and spirit totally broken. Tao turned back to her as she lamented over the one chance of escape she had ever known as she uttered barely audible cries of "button..."

Tao's eyes followed her gaze and she stared for a moment, before proclaiming: "OOHH-HO! You found the button!" Tao seemed very excited to make this discovery. "Isn't it great!? Just look at how shiny and red it is!" Tao moved closer and bent down to admire the button's splendor, Litchi just closed her eyes as she continued to weep. "Tao can't believe she almost forgot about it nya," Tao remarked as she stood back up, "but I guess I never had to use it on you, unlike Fiestykaka... Do you wanna see it!?" Tao looked briefly at Litchi before remembering how she had been clawing at it earlier. "What is Tao saying? Of course you do! How could you not!? Here I'll show you!" Tao stood triumphantly, happy to have such a willing audience to show off her neat toy to. With a flick of her paw, Tao pressed the button and stood back, face gleaming.

For a few moments, nothing happened. Then: a deep whirring noise began thrumming from inside the table. Litchi opened her eyes a crack at this; did she dare to hope? _"She... pushed it?"_ Soon, the whirring increased in volume. Litchi didn't feel her bonds loosening. The whirring however soared ever higher until it reached a screaming pitch beneath her.

_"What is-?"_ was all Litchi managed to think, before the shock reached her.

The table's metal surface suddenly crackled to life with electricity, coursing into Litchi's body at high voltage. The electricity danced in arcs over her, homing in on the conductive nail in her hand to complete their circuit. Litchi shrieked as her muscles contracted and spasmed, flopping and slamming on the table like a fish. Every nerve was on fire, each muscle seized. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her bladder released itself, unleashing a jet of fresh urine through her panties to splatter on the table in a steaming puddle. Litchi faintly heard a "Ta-da!" over the cracking electricity as she lost consciousness...

"HUUPH!" Litchi awoke with a gasp, Tao manhandling her face and squishing her cheeks in an effort to get her to snap back to attention.

"Hey!" Tao loomed over her angrily, the smell of ammonia thick in the air, "I show you my shiny button and this is the thanks I get!? You didn't even stay awake all the way through Booby Lady!" Tao pouted, "That's just rude!"

Litchi couldn't do anything but stare, her breath coming in ragged spasms through her open mouth.

"Hmph" Tao was visibly upset that her wonderful gift hadn't been fully appreciated. She unsheathed her claws with an ominous "shick" around Litchi's head.

Litchi's head rocked, barely conscious enough to register the threat. She took a few spasmodic intakes of breath before managing a weak and tearful "S-s... so-orry" She wasn't even sure what she was apologizing for, but whatever was happening for Tao to act this way must have been all her fault. "Sorry... sorry... sorry... sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry," she repeated over and over in between increasingly hysterical wracking sobs and gasps. Tao's claws moved away from her face as she let out one last wailing "SORRR-OR-HEEEEEEE-EEEEYY..." before breaking down entirely back into nonsensical weeping. She could only hope to be forgiven.

"It's okay Booby Lady..." Tao stepped back, looking morose with her head hung in deep shadow. "Tao was just hoping this would be more fun..." she sighed deeply. "This was going to be special: just you, Tao, and meatbuns!" The Kaka paced a few steps glumly,"Tao means: you are THE Booby Lady after all, you make awesome meatbuns for Tao, so who says you wouldn't MAKE an awesome meatbun? But you don't even care..."

Litchi sobbed, broken, while Tao sulked.

"Tao expected this with Fiestykaka, she was always a hothead. But with Booby Lady...?" Tao walked back up to Litchi with a pained expression on her face, "Tao thought Booby Lady would be proud of Tao most of all..." a single teardrop caught the light as it rolled down her cheek.

Litchi watched in silence for a while, her mind, body, and heart broken, "Oh Tao..." she whispered, "I- have always been proud of you."

"Y-you mean it?" Said Tao with a sniffle.

"Y-yes..." Litchi choked out her final mercy, "Litchi... I m-mean, the Booby Lady, has always been proud of you Tao, from the very start." she finished, tears flowing. She wasn't sure if it was her altered state of mind or her maternal instinct; but in the end: she really was still proud of Tao for all she had done, and could not stand to see the Kaka in tears, even now. She would not live to see tomorrow anyways...

Tao was silent for a moment before unsheathing her claws once more. "Oh Booby Lady!" Tao declared, perking up, "TAO WILL MAKE THE BEST MEATBUNS EVER!" she shouted to herself in glee. "Tao is glad Booby Lady is finally on board!" Tao bubbled happily, instantly forgetting what she had been upset about at the prospect of continuing her food preparation.

Litchi said nothing and simply closed her eyes as her cheeks began to fill with tears. She braced herself for whatever was to come, already starting to regret consoling the deranged Kaka.

Tao trotted over to Litchi's right side.

"Slashy-slashy!" Tao shouted, swinging both claws down and across Litchi's arm with incredible force. Blood splattered up into her smiling face as her steel assets met their mark.

"AAGHHH!" Litchi screamed, unable to stifle herself; her arm was cleanly separated at both the wrist and shoulder where Tao had sliced it.

Tao undid the leather strap around the elbow and snatched the arm out of the newly forming pool of blood between Litchi and her still pinned hand. "See! Tao told you she had it figured out; that was much easier than last time!" Tao preened, tossing Litchi's final limb into the "good meats" bucket as if it was actually a grotesque and overstuffed umbrella stand. "Heck, Tao doesn't know why Tao didn't try her claws all along."

Litchi winced, her world nothing but pain. _"How much more could Tao possibly do...?" _she thought weakly, letting her head loll to the right only to see her own severed hand still attached to the table. It looked like a crushed and bloody tarantula that had been pinned with a giant tack to an insect collection. It was slowly turning ghostly white as she watched its blood drain; Tao clearly had no intention of removing it. The sight made Litchi's stomach do flips, and she quickly turned her head back to the left in horror.

Her respite was short lived as Tao returned to undo the strap around Litchi's midsection, the only one remaining. It wasn't like it mattered to Litchi anymore, escape had already become impossible. Tao hooked her claws into Litchi's dress and pulled, sliding her easily down the slippery table like a fish ready to be gutted at the cannery. Tao slid her down through a wake of blood and urine until she reached the bottom of the table, the mix of bodily fluids stinging as they sloshed onto Litchi's exposed leg stumps. Here she would have easier access to Litchi's torso.

"Now for the part Tao has been waiting for... Prrrrr" Tao purred in anticipation as she began crawling slowly up to the table onto Litchi, the way only a cat can. Tao straddled Litchi, slinking up until her face was hovering over Litchi's amble bosom. "It's time Tao got what she really came here for!" Tao began to drool as she extended a single index finger claw, reaching down and working it under the hem of Litchi's trailing dress.

"T-Tao... no. Not this..." Litchi pleaded weakly, already humiliated enough, but it was too late.

Tao slid her claw up flush with Litchi's body, tearing the dress with a quiet "rrrrrippp" sound as it split open to fully expose Litchi's slightly moist, black, double strap panties beneath. She continued her perverted work, slicing the black cord that held the two sides of Litchi's top together: causing that section to fall open.

"...Stop..." Litchi began to try and squirm her torso away from the invading Kaka, but no matter how she twisted she couldn't make her body move anywhere on the table to escape Tao's reach.

Tao moved up, this time cutting the small band of cloth around Litchi's neck open. Without anything left to keep Litchi's top attached and closed, it fell gently open onto the table beneath her, fully exposing her already rather exposed black bra. Tao was not stopping there however, and with one last downward stroke of her claw she nipped open the two halves of Litchi's hard-working bra; Litchi's luscious breasts quickly spilled out without the bra to contain them, jiggling ever so slightly as they came to rest in the open air. Tao reached one arm beneath Litchi's torso and lifted her shoulders up off the table ever so slightly, as if changing a baby. With no arms to keep the split top and bra attached: Tao simply reached down and pulled them out from under the helpless Litchi like an unwanted tablecloth, tossing them to the floor.

"Ohhhhh Tao has been waiting for this..." Tao purred in ecstasy, wasting no time jumping headfirst into Litchi's exposed breasts. With the preparations made Litchi was ripe for the picking. Tao grasped the voluminous mounds in her bloodstained paws and began to knead, a breast cupped firmly in each paw. She groped first one breast then the other, alternating her paws up and down as she squeezed and pressed, purring all the while. She marveled in the bosoms' soft texture and remarkable size. Tao had groped Litchi on many an occasion, but never like this, never topless. This was something special, and Tao had been dying to do it for ages.

"Tao... t-that's dirty...!" Litchi chided weakly, voice low and throaty from the pressure on her chest. Litchi looked away, unable to face what was happening to her after all she had been through.

"Nya?" Tao lifted her paws off Litchi's breasts momentarily, noticing a set of red smears on Litchi's mounds. She looked at the half coagulated blood on her puffy paw pads before glancing back at the light bloodstains around Litchi's teats.

"Oh, sorry nya... Tao will clean it..." Tao, completely misunderstanding Litchi's sentiments, suddenly stood back up at the foot of the table. As Litchi peered back up, curious why her molestation suddenly stopped, she heard a "zzzzziiippp". Tao had begun to unzip her jacket, sticking out her chest and folding back her arms as she shrugged it off over her shoulders and onto the floor. Litchi was at a complete loss of words for this turn of events.

Before her now stood a tanned Kaka wearing only shoes and skimpy red suspenders. Without her jacket, Litchi could plainly see her as she was: black pointed ears with white tips protruded from locks of golden yellow hair pulled forward into pigtails. Her skin was covered with a very soft coat of fuzz, like a peach, while her suspenders conveniently covered the naughtiest bits of Tao's chest. Her face was largely human minus intense red eyes and a maw full of pointed teeth protruding from smooth lips. As Tao slunk back onto Litchi, Litchi felt a tickle on her stomach. Tao's breasts had dipped down, brushing against Litchi's skin ever so lightly, the suspenders taxed trying to hold Tao's own breast bounty up. The skin on the back of Litchi's neck crawled a bit at the strange sensation, but not even that could prepare her for what was to come; Tao cupped Litchi's left breast in both bare hands, stuck out her tongue, and licked.

"Aahn!" Litchi took in her breath sharply, unable to contain her surprise at the sensation of having a rough cat tongue play over her nipple. She reeled and tried to squirm away but she had no leverage; no matter how much she tried to twist away from the suckling Kaka the only thing she managed to do was make her breasts bounce and jiggle in place, causing Tao's long nails to dig in ever so slightly. It was pointless: no matter what she did now she was just a helpless, pathetic, naked slug of a woman... with meatbuns to _kill_ for.

Tao continued to lick the straining Litchi's breasts, slowly lapping up the red smear of blood from first the sensitive nipple, then moving outward past her aureola in a circular motion to clean the breast itself. Tao purred loudly, continuing to massage Litchi's breast with her soft palms as she lavished it with her tongue; she was clearly enjoying her one on one time with her most precious meatbuns. As she finished cleaning up Litchi's left breast she dropped down fully onto Litchi, her body pressed against Litchi's torso, head hovering at the ready over her right nipple.

Tao surged forward, taking Litchi's entire right nipple in her mouth, careful not to bite down on it. As she did, her entire body rubbed up against Litchi's, causing a sensation not unlike having velvet quickly passed over your skin. Litchi emitted a small "eep" at the sudden new sensations, their suddenness breaking her out of her mental attempts to distance herself from the situation. Tao sucked on Litchi's teat with increasing gusto, quickly clearing the majority of the bloodstain. After a few moments Tao let the suction drop with a small sucking sound, like a kiss breaking.  
"Ooohhh you taste so good Booby Lady!" Tao was beginning to look more and more excited by the moment; her pupils beginning to dilate at the taste of Litchi's blood. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she quickly cleaned the remaining blood residue with fast, long licks until she was satisfied they were both clean. Spittle covered, but "clean". Tao wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, grinning, before leaping back to her feet; her mouth immediately welling up with drool once more. Once again standing over Litchi she gave both mammaries one good, hard, last squeeze as if she was savoring her new memories before leaping back to her feet.

"Tao just can't wait any longer! Those meatbuns _will_ be Tao's!" she exclaimed in rapt bliss, speeding around the table to her tool cart. Tao snatched the nearest sharp implement from the cart, a scalpel, nearly knocking it over as she did. She rushed forward, pupils narrowing, and plunged the scalpel blade deep in the base of Litchi's bosom. Litchi screamed as Tao began working the scalpel frantically under and around the closest part of Litchi's left breast, making a slice at the base then forcing the scalpel up and around the circumference counter-clockwise. Litchi's eyes watered with searing pain as Tao dug at the fatty tissue with gusto, digging in as if attempting to scoop out some particularly stubborn and bleeding scoop of ice cream. Tao cut in swathes, mouth watering, until she had severed a ring of flesh all the way around the base of the breast. Litchi gritted her teeth as Tao grabbed the breast right in the middle and pulled hard upwards, exposing the ring of raw bleeding flesh to the air like a mushroom stalk, but refusing to detach from Litchi's chest. Tao hacked wildly at the fatty meat in the center with the scalpel, slicing open bits at a time, stroke by stroke, until the entire breast finally tore free in her grasp. Litchi's chest heaved with exertion as Tao cradled the "meatbun" in her hands hungrily, still dripping. Every deep breath sent a crushing wave of pain Litchi's chest, a raw red crater lined with lumpy corpuscles of fat tissue was all that remained where one half of her pride and joy used to be; the crater slowly began to pool with blood as it seeped in to fill the gap. Tao, however, was not finished.

"Ohhh yes yes yes YES!" Tao shrieked, placing the fruit of her work carved side down on a steel platter on the table. She took a moment to take in the delicious sight of one of Litchi's meatbuns being all hers before promptly turning around, bloody scalpel raised for the other "bun". Litchi bit her lip as the scalpel plunged deep directly under the bottom of her right breast. Tao wasted no time working the scalpel in and around the jiggling mass, sawing the scalpel in and out as she went. Litchi's breath intake became increasingly ragged as the pain associated with breathing began to double. This time Tao didn't even wait until she made a full circle; after cutting a gash around the right side she put down the scalpel, instead digging her bare claw-like nails into the slit and pulling, attempting to tear the breast off with sheer force. Tao dug both hands under the breast from Litchi's right side, bracing her feet against the table in a feat of acrobatic cruelty. With this she put all of her weight into ripping the breast free, working her nails from underneath to tear at the tendons below. Litchi began to hyperventilate as the pain ratcheted up, each breath spurring a new wave of pain and nausea as the breast began to tear free. It was an agonizing process, the flesh giving way fractions of an inch at a time with each jerk Tao exerted on it until only an inch or so remained attached, leaving the rest to flop open sickeningly with every tug. Finally the breast gave way entirely, peeling back as Tao fell to the floor, taking a large swathe of skin away with it as it did.

Tao left Litchi literally gasping for air as she rushed her second prize to the platter, placing it next to the first. It was a gruesome sight: the severed breasts sat next to each other like a mock bust, sitting in a small pool of red. Each one looked a bit like a disfigured mountain, flaring out at the base where the flatter severed section rested against the platter. Tao was giddy, but they didn't quite look like meatbuns just yet. Ignoring Litchi's sputtering in the background, Tao retrieved a needle and a spool of thread from the cart. Returning to the breast platter, she stuck out her tongue in consternation as she attempted to thread the eye of the needle. After a few attempts she succeeded, pulling through a large length of thread. She picked up one of the squishy breasts in one hand, and with the other began to sew the open bottom of the bosom closed. Stitch by stitch the opening began to shrink as Tao pulled the sides in toward the center, quickly tightening the bottom into a tiny pinhole; the skin of the breast coming down to a single point at the bottom, like a sutured star, forming a nice little breast package. Tao tossed the "meatbun" playfully in her hands, admiring her creation: the breast now one smooth orb, crowned with a nipple. She set down her handiwork and quickly recreated it with the second breast until they were a pair sitting on the tray. As a final touch, Tao took the scalpel she had used earlier and cut a small plus sign in the tip of each nipple, causing them to open outward at the top in four prongs. Now the meatbuns were perfect.

Tao picked up the finished meatbuns, one in each hand, and lapped up the loose blood on each tip from the incision; the meatbuns had to be absolutely perfect before she showed them off to Booby Lady. She trotted over gleefully to a still gasping Litchi, eager to show off her work.

"Booby Lady look what Tao made!" She declared happily, thrusting the two meatbuns out for Litchi to see. Litchi lifted her head up weakly, on the verge of hyperventilating again, and could not believe the sight. Before her eyes were not only her two very own breasts, hideously transformed into a fleshy facsimile of her signature meatbuns, but also two giant, gaping, blood-filled cavities where her breasts used to be. As Litchi's breathing involuntarily began to speed, so too did the pain from the gory chasms in her chest. Her mind began to register what she was seeing.Nausea returned in full force. This was too much to handle. Litchi gagged, retched, then promptly vomited straight into her own open chest wounds. The searing pain of her stomach's contents coming into contact with her exposed chest innards was the last thing she felt before her vision darkened and she passed out yet again.

Litchi awoke gasping once more to a fresh shot of Seithr from Lao Jiu and a face full of freezing cold water. Sputtering, Litchi nearly choked as a jet of water splashed over her face, instantly bringing her from out cold to a fully awake shivering wreck. Suddenly, the cold, high pressure stream swept downward hitting the inside of her chest wounds hard. The hose might as well have been spraying needles for what Litchi's nerve endings made of the situation. Litchi screamed vigorously with her new-found hysteria, the high pressure spray forcing both the blood and vomit to splash violently out over Litchi's face, her chest on fire. The pressure from the hose even started to make Litchi slide slightly backward on the smooth metal table, her lightweight torso awash in the spray. After about thirty seconds of this hose down, the Kaka on the other end of the nozzle cut the water off from the hose.

"Booby Lady, you made a big mess again. It was _icky_!" Tao scolded, approaching the sopping wet Litchi. "Besides, you're gonna spoil Tao's meat!" At this Tao smacked Litchi's raw chest matter-of-factly, causing Litchi to wince. "It's ok Booby Lady," Tao started up again, "most of the meat you have left is still safe and clean, nya." With that, Tao poked Litchi's belly, indicating exactly what she meant.

"No... please..." Litchi begged. She would rather die on the spot and be done with it than endure what was coming next. She had already lost her limbs, her chest. The least Tao could do was let her die still... unopened.

But Tao wasn't even listening. With a quick motion, as if sticking her finger in a pie, Tao dug her sharp index nail into Litchi's flesh right below her sternum. The nail sunk in easily; Tao crooked her finger as she worked the nail right down the middle of Litchi's stomach, splitting the skin down past the belly button until she reached the top of Litchi's panties. Litchi ground her teeth, feeling the kind of slow constant pain that drives a person mad as Tao sliced her open, unable to do anything but thrash her head weakly to "work it out". It was pure torture. Tao removed her claw, reaching up to start a horizontal cut below the sternum while the main incision began to burn deeply. Litchi began to lose it, hitting her head against the table in demented frustration as Tao made a parallel horizontal cut just above Litchi's hip bone. When Tao finally finished Litchi went limp, releasing the tormented breath she had held during most of the process, but the respite was short lived. Tao took both hands, dug her nails into the main incision, and pulled. Hard. Litchi thrashed her head about and shrieked as her skin slowly peeled back from her abdomen. Unfortunately for her this was the slow, tortuous kind of pain. There would be no major shock to her brain from a sudden blow to numb her senses, just the full blown sensation of her own skin being peeled away second by second as it gave ground.

Tao took up the scalpel once more, deepening the chasm dividing Litchi's torso in order to work through her pectoral muscles, slicing into Litchi's main chest cavity. In a routine already far too familiar, Tao worked her fingers into the gap, beginning to pull Litchi's rib cage open. Litchi could actually feel Tao's fingernails scraping her stomach wall as Tao began to separate her hands, forcing the gap wider. Litchi's chest began to heave from the torment, the pressure being placed on her ribcage was more than she could bear. Tao mustered her strength, calling deep on a primal reserve of energy to get through this final barrier between her and all she could eat meatbuns...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Litchi screamed as her ribs strained, cracking once as they stretched, then again much louder as her entire lower rib structure gave way. As Tao wrenched on them: each pair of the lower seven ribs broke at the base, the cut skin at the both the top and bottom of Litchi's stomach region tearing away as her entire chest cavity was wrenched wide open like a fleshy venus flytrap. This time, when Litchi tried to catch her breath, gasping in the throws of shock: Tao could catch a glimpse of her lungs expanding and contracting wildly, like a live feed breathing monitor from under her protruding sternum; Litchi's innards were laid bare for the world to see.

"Woooaahhh," Tao marveled, gazing curiously at Litchi's spread of internal organs, "All this is inside Booby Lady? It's like spaghetti!" Tao leaned in, trying to get a read on just how much meat she could glean from Litchi's innards. Tao poked a bit of the membrane holding together Litchi's small intestines curiously, making Litchi's midsection twitch involuntarily. "Nyaha it's all squishy Booby Lady!" Tao exclaimed. Already over her trepidation, Tao pressed both hands down onto Litchi's mat of organs, as if testing a mattress. Litchi's vision swam, seeing stars as a bit of blood began to seep in where Tao was squishing her intestines. Litchi instinctively tried to gasp for air, but the pressure on her abdomen made it difficult to get a proper breath; her body shot with pain as the extra effort from drawing breath agitated her broken ribs. Soon Tao became even braver, breaking the membrane that was holding Litchi's intestines nicely together and thrusting both hands deep in. She began exploring the bundles of human cable that made up Litchi's digestive tract, picking them up in a mess of loops on her hands as if a woman examining a jewelry box full of tangled necklaces. Litchi began to gag and dry heave as Tao got her hands tangled in Litchi's intestines, retching in horrible spasms as her body registered there was something seriously wrong with her digestive tract. These full body contractions made her chest feel on fire and sent crippling waves of pain from her broken ribs and torn pectoral muscles with each tortured contraction. Litchi nearly passed out entirely: her vision fading to black and her head feeling light, but she was unable to stop her body's autonomous reaction.

As Litchi grappled with her retching, Tao grabbed a pair of medical scissors from the cart and returned, once more picking up Litchi's intestines, this time to find where they began. "Tao knows this is icky inside, but the stringy bits are just in the way." Tao declared, finding what looked to her a spot close to the start of the small intestines. She snipped it off below the stomach valve, leaking just a little of the stomach's juices from the top of the small intestine as she did. After that, the end of the large intestines was easy to find: Litchi barely even felt the quick, sharp twinge that accompanied Tao snipping through the end of her bowels, but the waft of foul odor that soon followed was unmistakeable.

"Bleech" Tao grimaced, looking just a bit disgusted by the smell of the large intestine. She quickly gathered up the bowels, coiling them like rope before tossing them in the far corner of the room. "Maybe Tao can use them for something later if she cleans them..." Tao mused to herself, reluctant to throw away possible "good" materials until she was sure. Tao picked up her scalpel on the way back to Litchi who was now looking much worse for wear. The major blood loss from having her chest and loins literally opened up and rummaged in was starting to take its toll, even with Seithr supplementing her life force. Litchi barely even registered Tao as she approached, eyes unfocused even as the Kaka began to rummage through her remaining organs. With the intestines removed there was a sizable clear space where Litchi's kidneys were now clearly visible. Thankfully the bladder remained safely tucked below Litchi's hip, however Litchi's liver had slid down over the gallbladder to take advantage of the extra elbow room somewhat sloppily.

"These look pretty good." Tao remarked, squeezing a kidney as if eyeing up a tomato on a grocery store shelf. Tao took hold of one of the kidneys with a firm grasp and pulled up, stretching out and straining the tendons that kept it secured to the wall of Litchi's loins. All Litchi could manage was a guttural: "hhhnnngngGHGHGngngnnn" as Tao scraped the kidney free with her scalpel. Litchi was progressively losing the ability to speak or experience anything but alternating dull and sharp waves of pain as her abdomen reflexively spasmed with each intruding stroke of Tao's scalpel. Tao snapped off the small tube that connected the kidney to Litchi's bladder with a flick of the wrist, like plucking a grape. Tao then dragged over another bucket labeled "ORGENS", tossing the kidney in with a clatter. Tao turned her attention to Litchi's second kidney as soon as the first was taken care of: slicing it free from its meaty mooring, plucking it out, and tossing it in the bin with its partner. Litchi just groaned at the sound of another small part of her leaving for good.

"Oooh, this looks like good meat too!" Tao said, back to perusing Litchi's "wares" as she came upon her conveniently exposed liver. Tao reached in and gave the steak shaped organ a poke. It was a dark, brown purplish color, and slick to the touch. Tao took hold of the liver with both hands and pulled, making Litchi make some very strange pained noises, but only pulling it partway free. The liver was still connected by small ducts to the pancreas and gallbladder, holding the liver tethered a few inches away from Litchi's body.

"Tao wants this, but green thing and lumpy thing look bleech," Tao said, sticking out her tongue to indicate how unappetizing the gallbladder and pancreas looked, "Tao will just have to snip those out." Tao took up her scissors and judiciously removed the gallbladder from the liver, snipping it off so that it landed inside Litchi's body cavity like a deflated balloon, leaking bile. She then cut away at the pancreas, removing its connections to both the bile duct and the bit of small intestine that was still hanging around at the bottom of the stomach. She threw both unwanted organs aside as trash, freeing the liver and drooling just a little into Litchi's undulating body cavity. Tao was getting hungry from all this hard work, and this liver looked a little like already cooked meat. "Maybe just a nibble..." Tao said to herself as she walked the liver over to the "orgen" bucket. She looked around, as if there was anyone to see her besides a barely breathing Litchi, before licking the tip of the liver as a test. Satisfied with it, Tao took a quarter sized nibble, chewing long and hard at the raw meat like a piece of jerky.

"Mmmph," Tao chewed, "it tastes a little weird, but it's good..." Tao placed the liver in the "orgen" bucket with the kidneys, now sure it would cook up nicely. The next target on Tao's list was the spleen. The spleen was nestled just next to where the liver used to be, below the stomach. It was easy pickings now that most of the surrounding organs had been taken care of, a few quick snips of the scissors and it was in the bucket with its friends. This left the stomach as one of the only prominent organs left in Tao's line of sight, and she was quick to notice it.

"Ah! Tao can probably use this to make more buns," Tao declared, assuming the stomach wall would make a fine replacement for meatbun dough in a pinch. "Tao will take it just in case!" Tao grabbed the stomach like an oversized water balloon with her usual "pull first and ask questions later" attitude. As she yanked on it, Litchi began to gag and choke: her esophagus still connected to the top side of the stomach where Tao could not see it properly. "Hmm? Why won't this come out?" Tao asked aloud, whipping the stomach back and forth with a slight sloshing noise, causing a little gastric acid to dribble out the bottom end where she had already cut the small intestine away. The sensation Litchi felt was not unlike having your gut punched and choking at the same time, her esophagus was twisting and pinching where Tao tugged on it while at the same time pulling on her larynx. Litchi sounded like she was trying badly to hock a loogie until Tao eventually realized there was something still tethering the stomach down, reached up near the diaphragm and snipped the esophagus clear. Tao punctured the stomach with the tip of the scissors, letting the small bit of liquid that Litchi hadn't already regurgitated earlier onto the floor before dropping the deflated stomach in the bucket. Litchi just wept silently, her throat undulating and swallowing repeatedly as she tried to ease the feeling she had just had her adam's apple punched from the inside.

"Huh, you clear out fast Booby Lady!" Tao sounded mildly surprised looking back over Litchi's body cavity. There wasn't much left of edible value in the way of major organs in the main part of the cavity. Litchi's abdomen was looking more like the product of a hack butcher than a living person's innards. Bits and pieces of tendons, chunks of unwanted organs, and raw bits of torn up flesh lined the outer walls and muscles as if a saw-blade had been recently through there. If Tao was going to find anything else of interest she would have to look farther up: beneath the strained yet still largely intact sternum and the few cracked ribs still attached to it. Tao cleared away a little hanging flesh from where the top incision was so she could get a clearer view of the sternum, poking at the raw white plate of bone and making Litchi wince. Tao grabbed the underside with one hand and yanked upward. Litchi made a moderately noticeable "uuuuooohhghh", exhaling rapidly in the closest thing to a scream she could muster in her continually weakening state. As Tao lifted, each cracked rib still attached to the sternum as well as the skin still atop it on her marred chest screamed out in pain to Litchi's brain. Tao took her other hand and curled it under the lip of the sternum, heaving upwards as if trying to lift a heavy dumpster lid. Several loud cracks could be heard as fractures in Litchi's ribs widened, and in one case broke, but the resilient sternum held in place, Litchi a-gasp.

"This will take a stronger tool," Tao said, turning back to her tool cart, "mew sure can take a lot of punishment Booby Lady." Tao rummaged for a few seconds before procuring the hefty hammer she had used to drive the nail earlier, holding it up triumphantly. "Tada! Nya~ this should do the trick!" Litchi clenched her eyes shut, sniveling weakly in abject terror at the pain to come as Tao lifted the hammer in both hands over her head. Tao swung hard, hitting Litchi square in the chest with jackhammer blows. Litchi couldn't even scream, the air forced out of her with each sadistic strike. Tao hit again and again just in time to stop Litchi from taking a proper breath, forcing her to gasp each one back as the hammer retreated. The room filled with the tortured sounds of deep sickly thumping, repeated gasping, and cracking bones. Tao performing her twisted CPR for a good two minutes before the sternum itself gave way, cracking diagonally, most remaining ribs also cracked where they met the sternum. Tao put the hammer down in favor of the scalpel, making a quick slice down the skin from the bottom of Litchi's neck, over the sternum, and to the empty hole where the rest of Litchi's innards used to be. This would give the upper chest region a place to split. The preparation made, Tao wedged her hands into the crack in the sternum and pushed them apart like a broken elevator door. The remaining ribs snapped and gave way one by one as Litchi's upper chest cavity widened, Litchi herself making a wincing, wheezing, "heeee-ee" noise as the pain completely overwhelmed her brain's capacity to process it. With one final "CRACK" the last rib gave; Tao smashed the sides of Litchi's ribcage down to the side like an unruly wooden crate for recycling, now given full access to Litchi's body.

"Hehe..." Litchi began to laugh, "Heh... heheheeheheheeee..." *gasp* "HEH HEEE HEEE HEEEEE HAAAAH HEEE HAAAAA HEEEEEEEE-" Litchi first chuckled, then cackled hysterically, her lungs spasming wildly in the open air as her collapsing diaphragm worked overtime. Tao looked on as Litchi was overcome entirely by the deepest levels of medical shock, the Seithr no longer able to cover up the fact that Litchi was dying: her brain breaking down. Litchi's eyes stared unfocused at the ceiling, pupils dilated, her body was using its last endorphins in an attempt to make what was certainly Litchi's final moments slightly more bearable. Litchi continued to laugh uncontrollably, chortling as she glanced around the room at discarded parts of her own body. It didn't matter: she was practically already dead.

"Oho! Booby Lady! Are you having fun?" Tao asked, amazed that Litchi appeared to finally be enjoying it as much as she herself was. "That's great nya-ha~!" Tao did a little jump for joy, Litchi not even hearing her. Tao leaned in, taking her first good look at the newly exposed portion of Litchi's chest cavity. Within: Litchi's lungs rose and fell in time with her laughter, two grayish pink pillows bouncing as she choked in breath. Nestled between the two lungs was Litchi's very own heart, a deep crimson bulb lined with just a little yellow-white tissue. It pulsated rapidly in an attempt to pump blood that, for the most part, no longer existed in Litchi's body; the brain was not allowing it to give up on its futile attempt to keep Litchi living just a few minutes longer.

"Wooooaaah-hooh-hoooh-hooooh!" Tao exclaimed, in total awe of what she was witnessing. She leaned in closer, putting her ear up to Litchi's heart, able to hear both Litchi's frantic breathing through her forced laugh as well as her heartbeat.

"It's all: Ba-boomp! Ba-boomp! Ba-boomp!" Tao bubbled. "And you're all 'heeehooo heeehoooheee'." Tao mimicked the sounds of Litchi's breathing, ecstatic to have such a new experience as well as someone to immediately relate it to. "You've gotta see this Booby Lady!"

Litchi however was too busy in her own little world on a slow boat to the afterlife to pay attention to the whims of a hyperactive psychopath. She continued staring at the ceiling, entirely lost, as Tao begged her to come look at her own still-beating heart.

"C'mon you've gotta see! You're missing it!" Tao insisted, lifting Litchi's head up for her in an attempt to get her to see what she was seeing. But no matter how Tao pointed Litchi's face down her own wide open body, Litchi's eyes would not snap to attention. Tao began to get frustrated: Litchi was enjoying herself so much now that she wasn't even listening to Tao! But Tao knew something this cool was too good to pass up, she had to get the Booby Lady to appreciate it somehow...

Then Tao figured it out.

"Oh, Tao gets it now. You must not be able to see from there, right Booby Lady?" Tao asked, getting only muted hysterical giggling in response. Tao took this as an affirmative and replied, "Tao will help you see!" sure that she had found the correct solution. As Litchi stared straight ahead, Tao drew her right hand up to Litchi's face. As she leaned over, she placed her other hand on Litchi's comfy lung to steady herself. Litchi's laughing suddenly became choked, her eyes rolling up into her head as her supply of air suddenly dwindled, a twisted grin plastered on her face. Litchi's vision filled with Tao's claws as Tao reached up past Litchi's glasses to her right eye socket and spread her eyelids apart, the top eyelid with her middle finger and the bottom with her thumb, gaining clear access to Litchi's eye. The path clear, Tao plunged her fingernails into Litchi's eye socket, working them under the lids and scratching the eyeball in an attempt to get a good grip. Litchi wheezed out what should have been laughter as Tao clamped her claws around the back of Litchi's eyeball and pulled. Litchi's eye bulged and strained in the socket, tears flowing, eyelids fluttering wildly against Tao's fingers autonomously as Tao began to pull. Litchi's eye muscles ripped as Tao plucked the eyeball free of its mooring with steady pressure, the eye coming out of the socket with a sickening wet popping sound. Tao looked pleased as she directed the red and bloody eye-ball, optic nerve in tow, a few inches down to Litchi's heart. "See?" said Tao, and Litchi did see.

As Tao put Litchi's heart on display, Litchi's laugh caught suddenly in her throat, choking and dying out mid wheeze. She sputtered to a halt as her heart spasmed irregularly, Tao's hand still pressed against her lung. Litchi's face froze in a sloppy grin. The vision in her detached eye blurred and faded to red as a rivulet of blood ran over the pupil...

The last thing Litchi ever saw was the image of her own heart beating:

One.

Last.

Time.

Then,

Litchi died.

***********************

*****ker-chick*

The oven door banged shut, Tao closing it on her freshly prepared meatbuns. It had been several hours since Litchi passed away; Tao had been hard at work skinning, de-boning, and preparing the body for meatbun making. Her trademark Kaka jacket back on, Tao had spent that last while sorting through Litchi's remains and hand-picking exceptionally tasty looking morsels to use for the meat of the meatbuns. Tao looked through the window in the oven door, licking her lips at the trays filled with authentic Litchi Meatbuns nestled inside before setting the oven to 350 degrees.

It would be a while before Tao's creations were fully cooked. Tao went to work cleaning up the basement of stray filth, mopping up a bit of blood and collecting some stray pieces of Litchi that had not made it into the garbage bin: a foot, the hand nailed to the table, her pancreas etc. When Tao had finished she turned her attention to the last remaining bit of her friend's remains: Litchi's severed head. Tao had saved it, not quite feeling right about throwing away the Booby Lady altogether even though there was no good meat in it. She picked up Litchi's head by the ponytail and cleaned it up a bit, roughly jamming the loose eye back into its socket. It wasn't quite looking in the same direction as Litchi's other unblinking eye, but Tao didn't mind. She walked the head around the corner to an area of the basement near the bottom of the stairs; there hung a small ceremonial Kaka mask and coat on a hook, above it, the name "Feistykaka" was scratched into the wall. Tao set down Litchi's head, coming back with another hook and a hammer, setting the hook into the wall a few feet from Feistykaka's remains. She took Litchi's head and stuck it onto the hook, putting it on display. But Tao felt like something was missing. She returned to the main room and retrieved Litchi's tattered dress and bra, tacking them beneath Litchi's severed head as if she was still wearing them. Tao stepped back, to her it looked just like Booby Lady was on the wall: grinning face, glasses, long black ponytail, red dress, and giant cleavage. All the components that made up Booby Lady. Now Booby Lady could always be there to watch over Tao, and that made Tao smile. It would be hard for Tao not to have the real Booby Lady around anymore, but she could always make new friends. After all who wouldn't like Tao?

About an hour later, the oven made a dinging noise: the meatbuns were done. Tao pulled a tray of hot, steaming meatbuns out of the oven, eager to taste her creations. Tao grabbed a hot bun from the corner of the tray and took a big bite.

"Mmmphh," Tao chewed, savoring the taste of fresh meatbuns, "a little dry, but otherwise delicious!" Tao was pleased. Luckily she had prepared in advance for just such a scenario, pulling out a bucket she had filled with the leftover juices of Litchi's edible organs. She ladled a little of the makeshift gravy onto each tray of fresh buns, letting them soak in the moisture and flavor. Now they were perfect. Tao grabbed two big trays stacked with meatbuns, carrying one on each arm as she strode out of the basement and into the Kaka village, ready to feed all her Kaka friends her new treats. She just hoped she had enough to feed everyone this time!

Oh well, she could always go pester Good Guy for some more food if she ran out...

**The End**


End file.
